


Beta Bro x Rose [Voice Kink]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [50]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audiophilia, Aural Kink, Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Incest, Phone Calls & Telephones, Voice Kink, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:bro striders sexy sexy drawl
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 1





	Beta Bro x Rose [Voice Kink]

The very first time Rose overhears her friend's big brother, it's in the middle of a pirated movie marathon. Dave's hit his spacebar and relayed the exact timecode she needs to match so their continuation is synced, pushing away from his computer with an audible squawk of coil supports. She's always been sensitive to sound. It's no shock that she picked up on it. That rasp, that low drawl, words unintelligible but the voice so unmistakably _not Dave._

Too fast, too eager, she leans closer to her screen like it will reward her with better hearing. "Who is that?" she asks in the exact instant before Dave pulls off his headphones. It's a stroke of luck that he managed to hear her over that gravelly noise.

He grunts something away from his mic, maybe a _hold the fuck on_ , before replying. "Just my bro, Lalonde." And of course she knows _of_ the illustrious Bro Strider, has perused his several dozen websites with the bubblegum-popping disdain of a proper meangirl, even listened to Dave praise his ironic (Really?) exploits for hours on end.

But does he have to sound like that?

She’s thoroughly shocked when Dave’s voice rings out a _dude, the fuck, hey_ seconds before the rough drone becomes a slow, thick, honey-coated drawl in her _very_ expensive headphones. “Well, well. If it ain’t Dave’s li’l girlfriend. How’s it hangin’, Mizz Lalonde?”

“A little low and to the left,” she says, as crisp and cool as she can. It’s the only thing she can of, and she’s _well_ rewarded with his laugh. It’s amber and whiskey, warm like sunlight, complete with Dave attempting some measure of violence to get his headphones back (if the sound of slapping is any indication) from his brother. Her teeth dig into her lower lip, mind coated in a layer of light fog. The man retreats at last. Dave sounds out of breath. Rose _feels_ out of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628434319704309760/bro-striders-sexy-sexy-drawl)


End file.
